Kiss Me Hard Before You Go
by XRandomXMissesX
Summary: Wrote this whilst in the car because I was bored. Cute short Whouffle fanfiction where Clara experiences the Doctor's regenerating, can they're relationship still pull through?


**This was not planned out, I usually plan out my stories but this one's just being made up as I go along. I'm currently sat in a car stuck in traffic on the way to Cornwall and my dog just farted -_- Anyway I was just listening to Lana Del Rey Summertime Sadness and it gave me an idea to write a story on so anyway. It's another Whouffle one. I might do a Whouffle series of stories if I ever get round to it. By the way, you will get it as you get to about half way or so into the story, but yes it's Peter Capladi. That kind of gives the story away. Anyway (I don't know why I keep saying this) READ A GO GO!**

**Kiss Me Hard Before You Go.**

The Doctor and Clara were being chased by killer clouds. The clouds were shooting at the two with lightning bolts. The Doctor had been hit by one of the lightning bolts about ten metres away from the TARDIS door. He lay still on the ground.

"DOCTOR!" Clara shouted as she watched him fall, the clouds drifting closer. "Doctor!"

She ran over to his body and kneeled down next to him. She watched as he slowly shut his pain filled eyes. The clouds were rapidly moving closer.

Clara had no time to check for the Doctor's pulse, she grabbed his arm. She tried to pick him up but he was too heavy for her to carry.

She dragged him towards the TARDIS doors as gently but as quickly as she could.

She kicked the door open which the TARDIS gave a groan about but as soon as Clara dragged the Doctor in she stopped groaning.

Clara shut the door and kneeled back down next to the Doctor's body, finally letting the tears escape her eyes.

"Please wake up!" She whispered. "Doctor! Oh God please be ok!"

The Doctor opened his eyes weakly. "Doctor!" Clara said; hope creeping back into her voice.

"Cla- Clara you need to" He started coughing whilst trying to sit up "You need to get back." He said weakly, giving a small groan when he finally managed to sit up.

"I'm not leaving you, your hurt what do you need?" Clara said quickly in a rush.

"Clara, I'm about to change, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He told her giving a small cough again.

"What do you mean change?" She replied, worry evident in her voice.

"Time Lords have this way of cheating death, they have the ability to change every cell in there body when near death." He told her. "My body and my voice, personality, everything apart from my mind and my memories, are going to change. I don't know what into but you have to be strong Clara, I'm sorry I can't prevent it." He finished, just as his hands began to glow gold like they had on Lake Silencio. "It's started"

Clara stood up as more of the Doctor's body began to glow gold. It broke her heart to think he was going to change she stepped closer again.

"Clara! Stay back" The Doctor grunted.

"Kiss me hard before you go" Clara said to him. She closed the distance between them. They both leaned in for a passionate kiss. Clara let the tears fall once more. She could feel the Doctor's skin burning against hers, but she didn't care.

The Doctor pulled back from the kiss with a large gasp as the process had ended. Clara opened her eyes and saw a different man in front of her, completely different man. Was it the Doctor?

"Clara!" The Doctor said, sounding happier than he probably should. "Oh wait, FUCK! I changed didn't I. Hang on… did I just swear? This one swears? That's new!"

Clara just stared at him. She didn't know whether she should cry, or feel scared or run away. She took to crying and scared.

The Doctor looked at Clara, he had expected Clara to have told him of for swearing. But she hadn't.

He looked at her and saw the tears falling down her already tear streaked face. He saw the fear and the confusion in her eyes.

He moved closer towards her, she took a step back. "Clara it's me."

"I- I know. I know." She said trying to sound strong but failing. She took a step closer to him and poked him jokingly then embraced him.

He pulled his arms around her waist, lifted her up and span her around. She was still a little confused and upset but gave a giggle.

Her head was right next to his ear and her eyes were tightly shut as were his.

"I thought you were dead!" Clara told him as he put her down but kept a tight gold on her waist.

"I know I'm sorry. At least I'm not dead" He told her a faint smile creeping onto his lips, but Clara still looked sad. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. jus- nothing… It's fine" Clara said looking at the floor. He could see her eyes tearing up.

He cupped her cheek and lifted her face up so he could see her. "Tell me." He said softness in his voice.

"Do you… do you still, you know, feel the same?" She asked, her voice wobbling with fear. He had said his personality would change, she didn't know whether that included emotion.

"Of course I do… do you?" He asked looking at his shoes that, just realising it, felt tight on his feet. He had grown a shoe size, great even bigger feet.

"Yeah" Clara replied quickly. "I just thought because you had changed"

"Yeah, I thought you wouldn't because I had changed, I love you all the same Clara." He told her cupping her cheek and wiping a stray tear away with his thumb.

She closed the gap between them, stood up on tip toes and pecked him on the lips. He blushed making her blush at the same time.

"I will always love you, no matter what you look like." She told him with tenderness in her eyes. The Doctor smiled and kissed her passionately just like they had earlier, taking her by surprise but she slowly melted into it on tip toes to reach up to his new lips. He cupped her cheek and slid an arm round her waist pulling her closer in the kiss. She hung both her arms round his neck.

Clara pulled away for breathe and smiled. She bit her lip, darting her tongue out onto her bottom lip, the taste of the new Doctor still lingering on her lips. She liked the new taste of him.

Clara moved her arms back down to her sides and the Doctor gripped her hands.

He leaned in. "What do you want to see next?" He said with excitement in his eyes.

Clara smiled and looked up to him. "Something awesome!" She replied laughing at the grin on his face.

"You're the boss!" He said.

"Am I?" Clara asked. Grinning at the memory of the conversation they had both had back in Victorian Yorkshire. She expected him to reply like he had done last time.

"Yes you are" The Doctor smiled, finally giving in.

He pressed a few buttons and of they went through the vortex, giggling away through time and space. The madman and the impossible girl of to see the universe.

**DONE! It's short, but I'm bored and STILL sat in a car. Nearly there now though. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE READING THE REVIEWS. I remember reading one of my favourite fanfictions, before I had begun to write and they had said that they loved reading reviews, I was just like reviews can't be that good, BUT THEY ARE! Anyway. Thanks for reading and um, yeah that's all. GOODBYE. TILL NEXT TIME! **


End file.
